Daqui até a Lua
by Maroggedom
Summary: Harry e Ginny estão casados e têm uma filha. Eles trabalhavam juntos no Departamento de Aurores. Após o nascimento da menina, Ginny foi trabalhar no Profeta Diário, mas Harry sente sua falta no trabalho.


**Nome do autor: Alfredo - Maro**

**Título: Daqui até a Lua**

**Sinopse: Harry e Ginny estão casados e têm uma filha. Eles trabalhavam juntos no Departamento de Aurores. Após o nascimento da menina, Ginny foi trabalhar no Profeta Diário, mas Harry sente sua falta no trabalho. Fanfic do tipo universo paralelo pós Hogwarts. Todos os eventos dos livros aconteceram com exceção do epílogo.**

**Categoria: Shipper, shipper , mil vezes shipper! Se você não é, nem comece a ler. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.**

**Classificação: Família. Romance. Pós Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem. Pertencem a Joanne Rowling. E não há nenhuma intenção de se obter lucro através dessa história, que se destina unicamente a diversão dos fãs.**

**Esta fanfiction foi escrita originalmente para outra série com outros personagens por uma velha amiga. Eu apenas a adaptei para o universo Harry Potter. Espero que todos gostem. Se possível gostaria de uma review. Abraços...**

**Daqui até a Lua**

Harry estava chateado e se sentia culpado por isso. Adorava seu trabalho e tinha uma família unida e feliz. Mas há algum tempo se sentia incompleto.

Ele e Ginny agoram eram casados e tinham uma filha. A menina se chamava Lilly. Tinha 4 anos.

Moravam juntos em uma casa grande e aconchegante em Hogsmeade com paredes brancas e amplo jardim com um campo de quadribol no fundo, onde frequentemente os Weasley se reuniam para se divertir nos finais de semana, quando não se encontravam na Toca.

Eram vizinhos dos seus queridos amigos Rony e Hermione, que também eram casados e tinham uma filha. A pequena Rose estava com 2 anos. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos crespos e olhos azuis e mesmo pequena já dava indícios que havia herdado a inteligência da mãe.

Assim como Rony e Hermione eram padrinhos de sua filha Lilly, Harry e Ginny eram padrinhos da pequena Rosie, como era chamada carinhosamente por todos.

Rony trabalhava na Gemialidades Weasley junto com seu irmão Jorge. Tendo sido o grande responsável pela manutenção do sucesso da loja de logros após a morte de Fred. Uma vez que Jorge demorou muito para se recuperar da morte de seu irmão gêmeo.

Hermione nunca saiu de Hogwarts. Após a batalha final, ela foi a única do Trio Maravilha que voltou para Hogwarts para completar seu sétimo ano, tendo se formado junto com Ginny, quando foi convidada pela diretora Minerva para assumir a disciplina de Poções, vaga após a aposentadoria do professor Slughorn.

Harry foi convidado pelo novo ministro Kingsley a iniciar seus treinamentos na academia de aurores logo após a batalha final, mesmo não tendo terminado seus estudos.

Após um período de merecido descanso na Toca, junto com a 'sua' família, iniciou seu treinamento. Sim, definitivamente os Weasley eram sua família. Foi nesse período que voltou a namorar com Ginny. Inicialmente ficou com medo da reação dos irmãos da ruiva, mas seus temores se mostraram sem sentido. Todos ficaram muito felizes com a notícia do namoro. Gostavam muito de Harry e sabiam que ele era a única pessoa que faria a caçula da família realmente feliz.

Ginny ao terminar seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts ingressou na academia de aurores ao lado de Harry, para desespero da Sra. Weasley que não queria sua única filha levando uma vida agitada e perigosa como a de um auror.

Após terminarem suas preparações na academia e se formarem Aurores passaram a trabalhar juntos como uma dupla numa nova seção destinada a investigar e coibir ameaças relacionadas aos antigos Comensais da Morte, além de qualquer nova ameaça relacionada às forças das trevas.

Se entendiam maravilhosamente bem, tanto no trabalho como parceiros, quanto como marido e mulher, uma vez que se casaram um pouco antes de Ginny terminar a Academia.

Após quatro anos em que realizaram um excelente trabalho juntos, conseguindo prender e enviar como uma passagem apenas de ida para Azkaban, a maioria dos comensais que haviam escapado após a batalha final e tendo recebido inúmeras premiações, inclusive a de melhor dupla de Aurores do Reino Unido, Ginny engravidou.

Mesmo tendo ficado extremamente feliz com a notícia e com a possibilidade de criar sua própria família, esse fato provocou mudanças que Harry jamais se adaptou.

Tendo sido responsável pelo fim de Voldemort e seus principais seguidores ainda adolescente e tendo continuado a combater as forças das trevas quando aurores, o casal Potter vivia sob constante vigilância, devido as constantes ameaças direcionadas a eles.

Com a gravidez, Ginny tomou uma difícil decisão. Sairia do ministério e iria trabalhar em uma carreira menos perigosa. Começou a trabalhar como jornalista no Profeta Diário. Teria com isso mais tempo para cuidar do filho, da casa e estaria em menor perigo. Menor porque mesmo fora da linha de frente qualquer Potter sempre estaria em perigo, sempre sendo um potencial alvo de vingança dos adoradores das trevas.

Quando Lilly nasceu Harry ficou muito emocionado. Finalmente tinha um filho, uma linda menina e prometeu dar a ela todo o amor que sabia que seus pais deram e teriam continuado a dar a ele se não tivessem falecido tão jovens.

Ao longo dos quatros anos de vida da menina, sua vida pessoal foi maravilhosa. Harry se mostrou um excelente pai, muito atencioso e sempre pronto para cuidar, ensinar e brincar com a filha. Ginny, por sua vez, se adaptou muito bem as mudanças. Era feliz trabalhando no Profeta, onde tinha sua cunhada Angelina, agora casada com Jorge, como sua chefe e ainda tinha mais tempo para cuidar de si, do marido, da casa e principalmente de sua filha.

Harry, no entanto, nunca encontrou parceiros bons e confiáveis como Ginny, por isso, acabou optando por trabalhar sozinho, o que defitivamente estava chateando o moreno.

Harry acabou de organizar suas pastas dentro do seu arquivo na sua sala no Ministério e olhou para a mesa onde Ginny costumava trabalhar. Sentia terrivelmente a falta dela ali no trabalho com ele. Sentia falta de seus olhares indignados quando ele lhe contava suas teorias. Sentia falta de suas viagens e investigações. Ele agora as fazia sozinho...

Chegava a sentir-se egoísta algumas vezes por ter esses pensamentos. Não era justo com ela. Ela sempre fez o melhor que pôde e agora ela merecia a sua compreensão, seu total apoio. Olhou no relógio:

"Droga, em cima da hora." Pensou.

Pegou sua capa e aparatou.

Quando chegou na rua da redação do Profeta Diário, achou que já era hora de se abrir com ela, de dizer o que andava sentindo...

Mas este era um assunto que ela não gostava de tratar e teria de esperar o momento certo para falar. Contudo, não queria esperar mais.

Entrou na bela sede do mais importante jornal bruxo e dirigiu-se à sala de Ginny, cumprimentando educadamente as pessoas que encontrava.

Em alguns minutos encontrou Ginny. No seu braço esquerdo, uma imobilização gessada axilo palmar, fruto de uma fratura no rádio distal durante uma partida de quadribol em família há duas semanas.

Ela vê Harry e sorri. Ele também sorri. Ela se aproxima e dá um rápido beijo nos lábios dele.

"Oi, Harry. Eu só vou entregar essa matéria para Angelina e estarei pronta num minuto, está bem?"

"Tudo bem."

Ela saiu e desapareceu no corredor da grande redação.

Voltou rapidamente e Harry a tomou pela mão e juntos saíram em direção ao carro de Ginny.

Com o fim da Guerra, os bruxos adquiriram muitos hábitos trouxas. Um deles era a televisão, outro era a geladeira, outro o hábito de dirigir carros, em algumas situações em que aparatar ou usar a rede flú era inviável. Ginny usava o carro para levar e buscar sua filha na escola, mas estava impossibilitasa de dirigir devido a fratura.

"Harry , será que vamos chegar a tempo? Esse problema no meu punho, está sendo um transtorno, né?"

"Mas eu bem que vou adorar te pegar no trabalho estas semanas." Sorriu. "Não se preocupe vamos chegar lá bem na hora."

Seguiram então de carro, com Harry como motorista, já que Ginny não conseguiria dirigir devido ao gesso.

Harry estacionou em frente à grande escola infantil para bruxos e algumas crianças já saíam correndo pela porta ao encontro de seus pais.

Desceram do carro e Ginny entrou na escola, deixando Harry esperando encostado no carro, observando-a. Estava diferente. Há alguns anos ela já não se trajava de modo formal como antes, no Ministério, porém mantinha a mesma elegância.

Ela usava uma saia azul e uma blusa branca, sandálias pretas de saltos baixos e seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam mais vivos do que nunca, realçando seu rosto e colo alvos, salpicados com algumas sardas.

Harry olhou para ela e pensou:

'Ela sempre foi linda, desde adolescente. Mas agora está mais bonita ainda, defitivamente eu sou um homem de sorte".

Harry sorri ao ver Ginny de mãos dadas com uma garotinha de quatro anos saindo pela porta. A pequena usa um vestido rosa e carrega um papel todo colorido nas mãos.

"É a combinação perfeita de nós dois"pensou Harry.

A bruxinha, de cabelos cacheados ruivos presos em duas "maria –chiquinhas" com grandes olhos verdes exatamente iguais aos dele o vê e sai em disparada em sua direção:

"Papai ! Papai!"

Ele se abaixa e a pega no colo, beijando-a.

"Oi, Lilly, como foi na escola hoje?"

"Legal, olha o desenho que eu fiz."

Ginny chegou perto deles e também beijou a filha.

"Adorei seu trabalho, querida." Disse Harry.

"Eu também." Disse Ginny. "Este vai para o mural da geladeira, não é Harry"?

" Com certeza. E em posição de destaque."

A garotinha sorriu de satisfação.

Harry passou a garotinha para o colo de Ginny, que a colocou em sua cadeirinha de segurança, no banco de trás do automóvel.

"Lilly, hora do banho!" Chamou Harry.

"Venha me procurar então." Disse uma vozinha de trás da cortina.

"O.k. querida. Eu vou, mas depois ...banho!"

"Tá." Respondeu a vozinha do mesmo lugar.

Ginny tirava a mesa e ria ao observar o marido fingindo não encontrar a filha. Por fim, a brincadeira acabou com uma sonora sessão de cócegas.

Harry deu banho em Lilly e a pôs na cama, envolvendo-a com o cobertor, com um gesto de sua varinha, enquanto a mesma abraçava seu unicórnio de pelúcia.

"Boa noite, princesinha. Papai te ama." Disse beijando-a na testa.

" Boa noite papai. Também amo você."

Ginny entra no quarto da menina, já de camisola e beija a filha:

" Boa noite, querida. Te amo."

" Eu também mamãe."

Saíram do quarto iluminado apenas pelo abajur de luz azul, que projetava imagens de pequenas borboletas pelo quarto da bruxinha.

Quando chegaram em seu quarto, Harry resolveu que era hora de conversar sobre sua frustração com Ginny. Temia sua reação, mas não conseguia mais esperar.

"Ginny, tem uma coisa que eu estou querendo conversar com você."

"Claro, querido. O que é_?" _Disse enquanto penteava os cabelos em frente à penteadeira.

"Você não acha que já é hora de você voltar? Isto é, para o Ministério. Kingsley com certeza aceitaria a sua readmissão."

"Harry, você sabe porque eu tive que sair. Nós não podemos abusar da sorte. Nós somos uma família agora, Harry."

"Eu sei, Ginny. Mas a verdade é que eu me sinto extremamente sozinho lá sem você. Você é a única em quem eu confio."

" Mas é diferente agora. Lembra-se quando Lilly nasceu? Do nosso pacto? De que tudo o que nós fizéssemos dali para a frente seria pensando nela? Na segurança dela? A minha demissão foi necessária Harry..."

"Não, claro que eu não esqueci. Mas é que eu sinto falta. Você sabe. De todas as nossas aventuras juntos. Puxa! Se depois de quatro anos nada aconteceu que pudesse nos alarmar em relação a nós e à Lilly, e com a morte confirmada de Lucius Malfoy há dois anos..."

"Harry..."

"Bem, o fato é que ele morreu. E talvez agora seja a hora de nós nos unirmos de novo..."

"Harry, como você pode ser tão egoísta?"

"Ginny, eu..."

"Não Harry, agora é minha vez de falar. No começo foi difícil para mim também. Eu queria estar com você no Ministério e não podia. Mas eu procurei algo que me preenchesse de novo profissionalmente. Eu fiz a minha especialização em jornalismo bruxo e agora eu tento ajudar as pessoas mantendo-as informadas, contando a elas a verdade. A minha vida mudou, a sua vida mudou também e parece que você não consegue aceitar as mudanças. A vida é feita de mudanças."

"Como assim não aceito mudanças, Ginny?"

"Harry, você não é feliz com a nossa vida juntos? Como marido e mulher? Como uma família?"

Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Ginny e Harry culpou-se por ter começado tudo aquilo.

"É claro que eu sou feliz. Eu amo você e Lilly mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Vocês são tudo de bom que eu tenho."

"Então, Harry? Puxa, eu tento te ajudar no que eu posso extra-oficialmente, eu tento te apoiar sempre. O que falta para você?"

"Talvez eu ainda não tenha conseguido me encontrar profissionalmente sem você. Eu vou tomar um banho."

"É, depois nós acabamos esse assunto."

Harry entrou no banheiro e Ginny sentou-se na cama, chorando. Passaram-se uns cinco minutos e só então ela percebeu uma pequenina presença na porta do quarto com o rostinho assustado olhando fixamente para ela. Ginny limpou as lágrimas e esboçou um sorriso para tentar tranqüilizar a criança:

"Faz tempo que você está aí, querida?"

"Mamãe, por que você está chorando? Você e papai brigaram?"

"Droga Harry, olha aí o que você fez!" Pensou ela.

"Não se preocupe, Lilly. Está tudo bem!"

Ginny pegou a filha no colo e falou:

"É hora de voltar para a cama. É muito tarde para mocinhas de quatro anos ficarem acordadas."

Deitou a menina na cama e a cobriu com um aceno de varinha.

"Vocês estavam brigando mesmo, né?"

"Filha, às vezes mesmo pessoas que se amam muito discutem."

"Você ama muito o papai?"

"Muito."

"Daqui até a Lua?"

"É, daqui até muito mais longe que a Lua. E você também, viu?"

"Vocês vão ficar amigos de novo?"

Ginny não pôde conter um sorriso:

"Claro que sim. Lembra quando você e Rose brigaram. Vocês conversaram depois e então continuaram brincando juntas? Quando nós gostamos muito de alguém é impossível brigar por muito tempo, né?"

"É."

"Então, que tal dormir agora?"

"Tá."

"Você é uma bruxinha muito especial, sabia? Durma bem."

"Boa noite, mamãe."

"Boa noite, filha."

Ginny beijou a bochecha da filha, a abraçou e virou-se para sair do quarto deparando-se com Harry na porta, sorrindo para ela.

"Há quanto tempo você está aí?

"O suficiente para ouvir uma de suas mais lindas declarações de amor..."

Tendo dito isso, ele a puxou gentilmente para o corredor e fechou a porta do quarto da filha."

'Ginny, desculpe. Você tem razão, eu estava sendo egoísta . Droga, eu detesto quando a gente discute."

"Eu também."

"Você sabe que eu te amo muito, né?"

Ela assentiu e ele a puxou para si em um beijo apaixonado.

'Ginny, como é que você me agüenta?"

"Não sei, talvez porque você beije bem..."

"Engraçadinha...Venha aqui que eu vou te fazer uma demonstração dos meus outros talentos..." Disse Harry, com um sorriso maroto puxando-a para o quarto.

Fim.

Espero que quem conseguiu chegar até o final desta pequena Oneshot tenha gostado. Se sim, por favor, deixem um review...

Luli, se você ler isso, espero que tenha gostado da adaptação que fiz de sua história. Tentei te mandar um email te avisando que iria publicar isso, mas você não respondeu. Espero que não fique brava. Beijos...


End file.
